Music Is My Soul
by tAkuMi aZuKi
Summary: Natsume and the others are already in Middle School as a new student came. Natsume became her bodyguard. What will happen to Mikan and Natsume now? How will this girl affect them and the academy...
1. Prologue

**Music is my soul**

**Prologue**

_**Music…**_

_For me it's my life…_

_I live my life with music…_

_I don't care about family…_

_My world revolves around Music…_

_**That's me… Kotone Izumi…**_

_I study at a musical school and I play the Violin. I _

_love the violin so much, for me it's my life. I _

_often practice at school with Yasahiro, my _

_sensei. He teaches me a lot. He is like a _

_brother to me, well he's young enough._

_I was practicing when my sensei_

_interrupted me._

"_Kotone, Practice time is over"_

_I nodded and went to the locker room to get my _

_Things. I said goodbye to my teacher and left. _

_For me home is the worst place I can be. My _

_parents don't come home often because _

_they're often overseas due to work and my _

_brother is sent to some school._

_**It's the worst…**_

_I got home and stood at the front door for so _

_long. No one greeted me when I came home. _

_The maids are all busy with their work and I _

_have no friend near our home. I wanted to_

_go to my own little world just like in the past._

_Because this place…_

_**I hate it…**_

_I went straight to my room. I threw my bag and _

_lay on the bed. I was thinking about the things _

_that happen before our family became like this. _

_You won't even call this a family. I was about to _

_cry when my phone rung. It was my sensei. I _

_answered the phone and stop crying. He told _

_me to come over to their house because we _

_have to talk about the coming concour. _

"_Okay. I'll be coming over."_

_I pick out my dress. It's a simple yet cute dress _

_with a lot of frills. It's like a maid dress without _

_the apron. I rode my car and drove to their _

_house. Sensei is still 17 so he lives with his _

_parents. Well he's still a student after all. Their _

_house is not as big as ours but it has a different _

_feeling for it._

_**It's warm…**_

_I stood there and greeted them. Sensei has a _

_little sister and she's cute._

"_Hello Onee-chan… Are you Onii-chan's girlfriend?"_

_Sensei and I blushed. What is this girl talking _

_about. I'm only 14 while Sensei is already 17. _

_He's 3 years older. _

"_Ami… She's a student not a girlfriend…!"_

_Ami pouted and I smiled. Sensei is so cute with _

_her sister. Sensei look at me with a deadly glare. _

_I stop smiling and looked scared. He then sighed._

"_Come let's talk about the concours, Kotone."_

_He let me sat in the couch and we talked about _

_the concours. We talked a lot that I didn't _

_noticed what time it was. It was already dark _

_when we finished. I stood up._

"_Sensei, I guess I should leave."_

"_Why don't you eat dinner here? Mom wouldn't mind, right?"_

"_Mm… It would be great Izumi-san"_

"_Really? I'd love to!"_

"_Ah! Kotone, drop the Sensei thing, Yasahiro or Hiro would be okay."_

"_Hai!"_

_We had dinner and we talked a lot about Sen-, _

_No, Hiro. We laugh a lot. This was the 1__st__ time for _

_9 years that I ever felt so warm. _

"_I know! Kotone, why don't you play for a while? It wouldn't hurt, right?"_

_Hiro smiled at me and I nodded. I smiled at him _

_and prepared my violin. I stood up and then I _

_closed my eyes, as always, and started to play. _

_This feeling is different from my playing. I _

_played and play. _

_**It's gentle…**_

_When I opened my eyes, I saw them all, lying _

_DEAD. It was full of blood. I rushed to sensei _

_who moved for a bit and then…_

"_**MONSTER"**_

_He said it and died. No way. Blood was all over _

_me because I hold his bloody body. I looked at _

_my hand, it's full of blood. I lost control of _

_myself, and screamed._

"_**NO!!!!!!"**_

_I screamed and lost consciousness. I woke up _

_and saw the ugly scene. I was still weak. I _

_grabbed my violin and walked out of the_

_bloody house because the police are_

_coming. I walked at the streets with _

_blood on my dress. I was walking and I really _

_don't know where I'm going. I stopped by and _

_collapsed. _

_**In a dark road with no one in site.**_


	2. Alice Academy

**Music is my soul**

**Part 1. New Start**

**Chapter 1. Alice Academy**

I woke up in a white room. Maybe it's a hospital? I tried to open my eyes but I just can't and then I tried again and I was able to. I'm really in a hospital but who brought me here? I sat down and I saw no one just then a blonde guy in a white shirt with black pants came… I think he's a boy.

"How are you feeling Ojou-san?" I just look at him with confused look. "Don't worry I won't eat you. I'm Narumi. What's your name?" I looked at him…

"I'm… Kotone… Izumi… Where am I?"

"So you're Kotone-chan! You're in a hospital. So why are you standing in front of the gate with blood-soaked clothes?" my face was blank. I got traumatized by what happened. "Kotone-chan?"

"I… I killed them all… I'm a MONSTER!" Narumi got shocked and I cried and cried. I don't know what to do… I just cried…

"Don't worry… You'll be fine here… You don't need to worry about it okay?" I looked at him and I nodded. "So do you have any parents, brothers or sisters?"

"My parents are both abroad due to work and my brother is studying and I have no contact with him…" He then tried to think…

"Where does your brother study?" Huh? He had hard time thinking with just that!"

"Ga… Gakuen Alice… Why?"

"That's great! Actually Kotone-chan you're in Gakuen Alice…" EH? A hospital now in an Academy? Where exactly am I!? "Say, do you want to meet your brother?" Eh! Really!

"Mm! I want to see Onii-san!"

"Okay! So what's your brother's name?"

"His name? It's… Yoshi… Izumi…"

"Okay…! I'll be leaving you for a while so just stay here okay?" I nodded and before he left…

"Uhm! Where's… Where is… my violin?" He looked at me and pointed out my bed and he left. When I looked at my bed I was still holding it and the blood was still there… I didn't throw it… I love my violin so much… I hugged it started to cry… "Why! Why! Why me!" I was reminded by what happened to Hiro…

"Monster"

I cried and cried but I still can't turn back time… I then played a song and stopped when I heard some people's footsteps… When I looked… It was my Onii-san! "Kotone! Kotone!" He run towards me and hugged me… It has been 8 years since I last saw him… 8 long years! "Kotone! What are you doing here! You should be at home!"

"Onii-san… I… I…" I was about to cry… When…

"You don't have to tell me… I know… Narumi-sensei told me… Sorry… If I didn't left you… you won't be like this…" He touched my face… and I looked him… Those Emerald eyes are still the same… I calmed down a bit…

"Onii-san… It's not your fault… It's mine… Even though I was given warning already… I still did it…"

"Warning? You mean…" Narumi-sensei was shocked…

"Yeah… It happened in the past already but the academy didn't find out because our family hid the truth about that murder…" Yes… It happened already in the past… I killed my best friend… ME!

"Well past is past… Since she is here and I already reported it to the higher ups… She'll be studying here as middle school student… Isn't that great?" ME? Study here?

"Is this a Musical Academy?" I asked quietly and my brother shook his head…

"NO… This is a school for people with gifts… so-called ALICE…"

"Alice? What is that? Is it a tone or something?" Narumi-sensei sighed…

"Your world revolves around music huh? Anyway you'll know it sooner or later… Look!" Narumi-sensei brought out a uniform of black and white with a blue checkered skirt… "This will be your uniform… Isn't it cute?" I smiled… It's simple but a like it better than my white uniform with a lot of frills…

"It's cute…" The two boys went out and I changed… I managed to change my clothes… after all I still have a lot of energy…

"YAAh… Kotone-chan is cute… Banzai! Eh?" He cheered alone as we stared at him annoyed… "Hehe… Now why don't we go to your new classroom already?"

"She hasn't recovered yet!" My brother screamed at Narumi-sensei…

"Onii-san… I'm okay! I want to go there already… Even though it was a bit rushed maybe I'll managed my transfer somehow… I don't want to trouble you…" I smiled and he gave up… He can't resist my smile… He loves me so much… We then rode a bus… this school sure is huge to ride a bus… I guess… we pass a lot of well… Trees… and then… I saw a sakura tree… I wanted to stop but I don't wasn't to bother anyone… After a few moments we stop by a building and went to my new classroom… Narumi entered 1st …

"Now, now… be quiet… Kotone-chan…" and then I entered the room… with my brother…

"Narumi-sensei… why is there a high school student?" One student asked… I would too… A high school student accompanying her 14 year old sister… Gosh…

"Why do you care?!" Sighs… As always… my mean bother… the student sat down and got scared…

"Now… Why don't you introduce yourself, Kotone-chan…?" I trembled and hold my violin case tightly… Onii-san gave it to me before we left the hospital… "Don't worry Kotone-chan… they won't eat you…"

"Ko…Konichiwa… I'm Kotone Izumi… Nice to meet you…" I bowed and raised my head… Narumi-sensei smiled and so does my brother… I'm like a kindergarten…

"Hmmm... Kotone-chan… You can occupy the seat at the back… Oh and it'll be free time for today…" He was about to leave with Onii-san…"

"Wait… Will there be musical practice?" Everyone stared at me… Did I said something wrong? My brother then pet me…

"Don't worry… I'll let you play later…okay?" I nodded and they left… I went to the seat assigned to me…

"I'll be seating with you from now on…" I greeted him but…

"You just don't know your place do you?" A girl with some curls on the edge of her hair spoke… "Natsume-sama doesn't talk to ugly people like you…" UGLY! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO"S UGLY OR NOT!

"Oh… sorry… I'll be seating then…" Before I could seat…

"Wait… You should at least tell us your Alice and your star ranking…" ALICE? STAR RANKING? "and also… what's with that case your holding…"

"Uhm… I… I really… really don't know a thing or two about what you saying… They just transferred me here from a musical academy…" I was standing there scared…

"Eh? You don't even know a thing or two…" another girl came…

"EH! You came from a musical academy?! That's great! So what instrument do you play?" A girl with brownish orange hair and brown eyes was suddenly in front of me… a girl with black short hair purple eyes with some sort of gun hit her…

"BAKA!"

"That hurts Hotaru!" The girl exclaimed…

"You're scaring her Mikan…"

"No… Not at all… I… I play the Violin…"

"Eh! That's great!" Another cheer… sighs... what would happen now?

"Hey! We're still intriguing her!" Sumire… I guess… exclaimed..

"EH? Neh… Izumi-chan why don't you play for us… Please?" The Mikan girl pleaded… I heard Hiro's voice…

"Monster"

All of those bad things flashed on my mind… I kept hearing the word 'Monster' in my head… I fell to my knees… "NO!"

"Izumi-chan?" I was holding my head… My Body was trembling… the two guys that I'm supposed to be seated with looked at me…

"I… I can't play!" I run away from the room… crying… I run and run…

"Monster"

"Monster"

"Monster!"

"NO! STOP! I'm not a monster… NO…" I stopped by a tree and I fell to my knees… I was crying and crying…

"What are you doing here!" A voice came from my back… I wipe my tears and turned to him…It's the guy a while ago… It's that Natsume guy…!

†◘ **End of Chapter ****†**


	3. Stay Happy

**Music is my soul**

**Part 1. New Start**

**Chapter 2. Stay Happy**

"What are you doing here?" A voice came from my back… I wipe my tears and turned to him…It's the guy a while ago… It's that Natsume guy…!

"Well… I…" He came near and touched the tree and I turned to him…

"Just say it already…!" He seems to be in the bad mood…

"No… I don't have any reasons for being here…" I told him quietly…

"Hmph… Then why are standing there!"

"It's just that I happen to stop by here…" He looked at me with a deadly stare… I got scared…

"Yoshi called for you… He wants you at the faculty room now…" Hmmm…. Why is he like this…?

"Mm… Thank you for telling me…" I bowed and ran… Who the hell is that guy? His aura is kinda… irritating… I came to the faculty room… I don't know how I got there… Well… I'm new here after all… "Onii-san… Are you here?"

"Oh… Kotone… I'm here…" My onii-san called to me and I came near him…

"What is it, onii-san?" I asked him curiously and looked at him…

"I'll be getting your violin for now… okay?"

"EH! WHY! You know I love the violin so much!"

"Sorry… We just need to investigate it… Okay..?"

I draw a sad face… "What can I do? But… you have to take care of it…" My brother nodded and took my violin… "Is that all?"

"No…"I turned back to the familiar voice… It's Narumi-sensei "We called you over to tell you some things…"

"Some things?" I wondered and then we had a small talk… They told me that I have to find out myself what my Alice is but they said I'll be glad once I found out. They explained a lot of things to me like the types of Alice, its classification… and more… I'm assigned in the Special Type class and they told me that my star ranking is Special. They showed me my new room… It's huge… And…

"What is it onii-san?" My onii-san still has something to say…

"Since you're kinda in a dangerous situation… we'll be assigning your student bodyguard…" My Student Bodyguard?

"What for?"

"It's because of the incidents that occurred… We need someone to watch over you in case of emergency…" Watch?

"If that's what you wish…" the door suddenly opened there he is again… The crimson eyed boy…

"What do you want with me Narumi!" His Personality is as rotten as his aura…

"Here he is… Kotone-chan… this will be your student bodyguard…Natsume Hyuuga…" Narumi said with his ever loving smile…

"WHAT!" Hyuuga-kun said in unison with me…

"What student bodyguard are you blabbing about? I'm not a baby sitter!" Well I don't really care but he scares me… "And also…"

"Don't worry… Mikan-chan wouldn't mind…" Mikan? That girl a while ago? Are they dating?

"Narumi-sensei…I don't think I still need some bodyguard…"

"NO! Natsume will be your bodyguard! And that's final!"

"Yoshi… Okay!" Wow… Hyuuga-kun agreed… Why?

"So then… We'll be leaving… Your rooms are adjacent to each other so it won't be trouble…" They left us alone… I'm scared… He's too scary… I was just seating peacefully in the bed while he sat on the sofa…

"If only you're not Yoshi's sister I wouldn't agree with this… geez… Why do I have to baby sit you anyway!"

"Sorry… for the trouble… And nice to meet you… I'm Kotone Izumi…" I greeted him politely…

"Hyuuga Natsume… I'll be leaving … After all it seems like you have nothing to say…" He stood up and I just stayed there… It started to rain and then… suddenly there was lightning… the light turned off and I jump to Hyuuga-kun... hugging him… Well I'm scared of lightning.

"I'm scared… I'm scared…" I started to cry…

"Hey…Hey…"

"Please don't leave me alone… I'm scared… I'm scared…"

**Natsume's POV**

The lightning stroke and I felt Izumi hugging me… She was crying… we both fell on the ground…

"Please don't leave me alone… I'm scared… I'm scared…" She cried and cried… I pet her…

"Okay… I won't leave…" what's wrong with me? Why did I agree to stay? Why?

**Kotone's POV**

I woke up with a beautiful morning… I was about to stand when I felt something around my waist… When I looked beside me… AH! IT'S HYUUGA-KUN! I run as far as I can from here…

"Why are you so noisy!" He woke up yawning… with that calm look on his face.

"Why… Why are you in my bed!"

"Don't overreact… Nothing happened… don't you remember?" He sat up…

"Huh? AH!"

**Flashback:**

"Please don't leave me alone… I'm scared… I'm scared…"

"Okay… I won't leave…"

**End of Flashback**

"So you remember now? Miss kitty cat…"

"I'm not a kitty cat! I'm not scared of lightning!"

"Oh… Then next time I won't accompany you anymore…"

I sighed… "Sorry… But… you better leave now…"

"Why?"

"For school!" I pushed him outside and shut the door!

"Geez… What's up with him! He could sleep in the sofa…" I prepared for school. I took a bath... wore my uniform, clip my hair into one big ponytail... and then a knock came…

"Are you finished?"

It's the rotten head Hyuuga-kun… "Mm… You could come in…" Natsume entered the room and sat down… I turned to him…

"Let's go…" I nodded then suddenly… He pulled my wrist and dragged me… Why the hell is he dragging me! It's still early!

"Hyuuga-kun! Hey…! Let go! I can walk! Let go…!" I sighed… it hurt… and then we reached the classroom and he let go of my wrist… "That hurts Hyuuga-kun!"

"I can't help it… you're too slow…" Everyone stared at us…

"Natsume… What are you doing!"

"Mikan…" Hyuuga-kun whispered to himself…

"Your name is Mikan-san right? Nice to meet you… I'm Kotone Izumi… So Hyuuga-kun is your boyfriend, right? Please tell him to stop pulling me… Please…"

"Uhm… He's not my boyfriend…"

"Eh? No way... now who'll stop him…"

"Stop acting like that!" Hyuuga-kun got a little scarier than usual… He's different…

"Sorry…" I was about to cry when…

"Natsume!" Mikan-san shouted at him and turned to me…

"Sorry… I know being my bodyguard is trouble… I'm really sorry…"

"BODYGUARD!"

"Natsume as bodyguard?"

"Hey Kitty cat!"

"And I'm sorry for last night… for you to be st—" Hyuuga-kun covered my mouth… And I was well fighting back…

"Yeah… I won't pull you anymore…!" He let go of me and sighed… "Now… Go to your seat…"

"Mm! I will!" I smiled at him and went to my seat…

**Natsume's POV**

"Mm! I will!" She went to her seat and Ruka came near me…

"What a trouble…" Ruka said with a bunny he's holding…

"You bet…"

"And what's with the 'kitty cat' nickname?"

"Nothing… But she behaves like a kid for me…"

"Yeah… she really is…"

"But last night… she…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

**Flashback: **

"Hyuuga-kun… Sorry… for everything…" She muttered before she was about to fall asleep…

"Huh?" I looked at her…"Don't worry…" I turned back…

"Mm… I'll do my best to stay away from trouble…For Them…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing" She then fell asleep…

**End of Flashback**

**Itsuki's POV**

I was sitting there while the others surround me… Natsume and a blonde haired boy with a bunny was staring at me… They asked what I was about to say that Natsume wants to hide that badly… It was a happy time… And I hope that I can always stay happy…

†◘ **End of Chapter ◘†**


	4. Special Class?

**Music is my soul**

**Part 1. New Start**

**Chapter 3. Special Class?**

It's almost been a week since I came here and today I have to go to detention because of fighting with Hyuuga-kun during class… Hyuuga-kun was waiting outside for me… Mikan-san then talked to me…

"Kotone-chan… Natsume is guarding you right? Is he doing some kind of perverted things to you?

"Hmm… Well not really… He behaves well… And whenever Onii-san is there he treats me better…"

"Oh… Is that so… But you better be careful… He's a pervert after all…"

"Pervert? Hyuuga-kun is a good guy… I'm sure" I smiled at her and since her detention is done she left…

Later on I have leaved the classroom and went Hyuuga-kun… "Hyuuga-kun!"

"Glad you're done… I'm tired of waiting…" Tired? I wonder if you'll say that in front of Onii-san…

"Hyuuga-kun… Let's go?" Hyuuga-kun sent me to my room and he went to his… I was slept peacefully that night then the next… "Special ability class? What is that…?"

"Let's go…" He then started walking as I follow him… its good that he isn't pulling me like in the past… Then later he stopped…

"Why Hyuuga-kun? Is there a problem?"

"Not really… Let's go" We walked again as we reached a school building… "We're here…"

"Here?"

"Eh? What are you doing here, Natsume…? Eh? Is that your girlfriend?" A voice came from the back… When we turned it was a cool guy with a beanie and a star on his face and he's in the high school division…

"NO! What are you doing here, Shadow freak!" Hyuuga-kun seems to be irritated by that cool guy…

"Who are you?" He looked at me and investigated me…

"Could it be? Are you that new girl? Yoshi's sister?" Eh? He knows my brother?

"Mm… I'm Kotone Izumi… Who are you…?"

"My bad… I thought you're Natsume's girlfriend… I'm Tsubasa Andou… Nice to meet you Kouhai…" He petted me and then I snapped his hands off my head… "Eh?"

"Onii-san and sensei are the only one allowed to pet me… I'm not a kid…"

"You're really Yoshi's sister neh? Natsume should watch out…"

"No need… Hyuuga-kun is very careful and he takes care of me…"

"Oh… Well let's come in…" We entered the building and when we reach a certain room… "We're here…" He opened the door "I'm here…"

"Why are you late Tsubasa…" A lady with pink hair greeted him with her hands on her hips… and she looked at me… "Oh… Are you the new girl?"

"Why? Do you have a problem… with me?" She then smiled and pulled me and… WOW… a surprise party… "A party? Hyuuga-kun… Look…"

**Natsume's POV**

She smiled at me… her rotten personality towards Shadow freak a while ago amused me… but now she's enjoying a party… What a weird girl… "Hyuuga-kun… Come on… Join us… Okay?"

"NO!"

"That's rude… Well suit your self…" She smiled and left… Then the shadow freak came…

"You seem to be enjoying her company…"

"She's a kitty cat… Why would I enjoy the company of a kitty cat…"

"But you seem to be a little brighter with her smile… Or could it be that you just want to return the favor by taking care of her sister…"

"NO!" I stayed away from him and find a better place…

**Tsubasa's POV**

"NO!" Natsume left and I was just watching him… Even though that girl was a little irritating a while ago… It might be that she just doesn't want someone to pet her…

"Hey Tsubasa!" Misaki called out to me and I came near… I played with them but every time I would touch Kotone-chan the temperature would rose… It might be because of Natsume… I wanted to tease him… so I played a game… Kotone-chan lose and a punishment… a kiss… well just in the cheeks would be fine… With Natsume…

"Hyuuga-kun? No way…"

"Come on… Natsume wouldn't mind… Neh…"

"Shadow freak!"

"I won't! Never will I… I… There will be…"

"What are you saying, KOTONE-CHAN?"

"Nothing… Hyuuga-kun… Let's go…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey… Wait…"

"Sorry… I still have some meetings… I'll be skipping class today… I enjoyed it…" Kotone-chan left while Mikan looked a little depressed… I went to her and petted her…

"Why Mikan?"

"Well… Natsume have been hanging around with her a lot… Kotone-chan even cooks their lunch…" She looked much depressed…

"You're jealous?" She nodded "Don't worry… From what I think… Kotone-chan has somebody else she likes…"

"How do you know?"

"Yoshi told me that there was a guy that Kotone value so much… A childhood friend I guess…"

"Childhood friend?"

**Kotone's POV**

I was walking spaced out… I can't believe my consequence was to kiss Natsume… Why would I even do that… There is only one person I value the most… "Hey Hyuuga-kun…"

"What is it…? Kitty cat?"

"I'm no kitty cat!"

"Kitty cat…"

I sighed… "Hyuuga-kun… The Special Ability Class… What do you think about them…"

"A waste of time…" Like I thought…

"So what do you think about…? Mikan-chan?" I didn't look at him… I'm scared of him…

"Mikan… she's like…"

"The sun…"

**Natsume's POV**

"The sun…" She stared at the sun… She… She's annoying… "I'm right, neh?"

"You're annoying…" She smiled and continued walking…

"Neh… Hyuuga-kun… What do you want for lunch…? I can cook…"

"Let's just eat in the canteen…"

"No way… I want to cook…"

I sighed… she's as annoying as ever… "Anything…"

"Okay… I'll cook my specialty…" She rushed… With her ever smiling face… played… around the kitchen and cooked our lunch… A real kid… and an annoying one…

†◘ **End of Chapter ****†**


End file.
